


tangled hair

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: bianca untangles adore’s hair and then stays in her room with her - just some simple fluff





	tangled hair

“Ow! You fucking bitch!” 

Bianca looked down at the scruffy haired girl with a raised brow, hesitating with the comb midway through a knot. She’d warned Adore, at least three times, that back combing her hair would be a bad idea. Yes, it would give her the look she wanted, but it was also a nightmare to brush out. She didn’t listen to a word of it and now, here they were, trying to get the tangles out. The reason that the redhead had been burdened with the task was because it was ‘too sore for her to do it herself.’

“If you’re gonna sit there and yell at me, then you can do it.”  
“No! I’m sorry, but, like, I don’t know. Be gentler?”   
“I’m going as gentle as I can.”   
“Not gentle enough.”   
“There’s a razor in my bag, I will shave your damn hair off.”  
“I’ll stop complaining.” 

When Adore appeared to have settled and silenced, she started working through her tangled, black locks again. She was being as nice with it as she could, holding the hair above the knots so it wouldn’t tug as much as she broke through them. Every now and then, she’d glance at her face through the mirror, trying to make sure she didn’t look like she was in too much pain. Carefully splitting a mat in half, trying to ignore the yelp that left the head she was tugging at, she found herself jokingly asking, “You been on holiday lately?”  
“Shut up. No hairdresser talk. It’s boring.”  
“And the silence was interesting?”   
No reply. 

It took about half an hour for her to get the hair tangle free, which wasn’t actually too bad. They exchanged a few quips and the odd moment of conversation, but it was better to keep Adore mute, as she wailed more if she was talking and her hair was tugged. Running the comb through the girl’s mane, she double checked for any hiding tangles, but it was all clear. As Bianca moved to set the comb down, she was surprised to be stopped.  
“It feels nice now, keep doing it.”  
“I’m not your slave, comb your own damn hair.”  
Staring up at her through the mirror with begging eyes, she mewled, “Please?”   
With a groan, she returned the comb to the tresses, and tried to ignore the smirk on the younger woman’s face.

She couldn’t figure out what it was that compelled her to do all these things for Adore. Had this been anyone else, she’d have put the comb down. Actually, had it have been anyone else, she probably wouldn’t have stood up for half and hour and listened to them yelp and whine while their hair was de-tangled. Especially if they’d directly ignored her advice in the first place, and put themselves in the situation. But Adore was sweet, in a strange, charming, childish sort of way. In a weird sense, she felt responsible for her. When she glanced down at her through the mirror, she noticed it looked like she was drifting off. Ceasing the hairdresser act, she placed the comb quietly on the dresser, and tapped her on the cheek.

“It’s late, you should go to bed.”  
Glimpsing up to her with a groggy look in her eyes, she mumbled, “I don’t wanna.”   
“Fine, sleep in the chair and hurt your neck, see how I care.” Bianca stepped back, preparing to leave. It was the younger woman’s room after all.  
With a sigh, Adore moved from the chair and frowned over at her “Don’t go.”  
Rolling her eyes, the ginger stayed put, though she feigned a grumpy expression. She was beconned to sit on the bed, and she followed, wondering if there was anything specific she wanted. 

There was a slightly embarrassed look to her face as she asked, “Can you stay in here tonight?”  
“With you?” A ridiculous question to ask.  
“Well I’m not gonna sleep in your room instead.”   
“Now you’re getting cheeky with me?”   
“You know I mean in here, with me.” Eyes on her lap, she mumbled, “It’s just… really lonely in here?”   
“I’ll stay, but don’t you be telling people I slept with you.” 

Thank God she was in comfy clothes, because she didn’t plan to get up and go change. Waiting for the other to lie down and get comfortable, she re-tied her hair into a messy bun so it would stay off her face while she slept. Once Adore was settled under the sheets, she joined her, finding herself offering an arm out. It was eagerly accepted as the younger woman shuffled forward, wrapping Bianca in quite a tight hug, which was initially winced at. When it relented to a normal grip, she found that this was quite nice.

It wasn’t surprising that Adore was quick to drowse, seen as she’d fallen asleep once already while she was in the chair. Her head rested on her chest, and her arm was now stretched across her stomach. When Bianca’s fingers fanned through her hair, she let out a quiet whine, nuzzling into her and pulling the arm in to hug her again. Stifling a chuckle that welled in her throat, the redhead pressed a light kiss to her head, before leaning back into the pillows. Eyes trained on the ceiling, she desperately hoped to fall asleep soon. 

When that didn’t happen, she took her phone from the bedside table and lowered the brightness, spending a while scrolling through twitter. Hit by a fright when she accidentally opened a video and it turned out her volume was on full, she was quick to lock it again, setting it aside as the woman lying with her grumbled in half-disturbed sleep. At that point, she decided it would be best to give in and settle down. Had she been in her own room, she’d still be awake, possibly even considering going out for a bit. It was only just past midnight after all - it was surprising Adore had gone to sleep this early. 

Loosely, she ran her fingers through those thick, black locks again, finding the action somewhat soothing on herself. Affection was less humiliating when no one was there to watch it, and that extended to the receiving party being asleep. The hand from the hair dropped down to pull her closer, gently rubbing up and down her back. Adore’s body was flush against her side, and she could feel the rise and fall of her ribs with every breath, and something about that made her feel a warmth in her stomach. Something about this closeness was so comforting. 

At long last a sleepiness was coming to Bianca. Pressing her lips against the younger woman’s forehead again, she fluttered her eyes shut, allowing the tire to take her over. Her other arm reached across so that she could rest a hand on the back of Adore’s that was spread over her body. The faded scent of apple shampoo filled her nostrils, and the rise and fall of breath mixed with the whirring of the vents filled her ears as she finally into the most comfortable sleep she’d had in a long time.


End file.
